Try
by Missannie L
Summary: AU/AH. Bella Swan es una chica antisocial decidida a no enamorarse, hasta que llega un chico de ojos verdes a cambiarlo todo. Regalo para "Aid4" :D
1. Try

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero un día será mi esclava y sus bienes serán míos... Muajajaja..._

* * *

><p><em>Aclaración: Este fic está basado en la canción "Try" de Nelly Furtado, por eso tiene ese nombre (soy demasiado original ñ-ñ) También es un regalo para <span>Aid4<span>, como un anticipo por su cuasi cumpleaños._

* * *

><p><em>Canciones recomendadas:<em>

_Try - Nelly Furtado_

_When it all falls apart - The Veronicas_

_Dropping Rain_ (versión violín)_ - Kim Tae Woo_

_Like an Idiot - 2AM _

* * *

><p><strong>Try<strong>

**.**

**Bella**

Suspiró cuando sintió nuevamente que la estaban observando, algo que no era nuevo para ella desde hacía unos cuantos días, pero eso no significaba que le gustara. No. Era algo incómodo, miró a su alrededor, aunque, desgraciadamente, no pudo dar con el causante de la mirada.

Volvió a su libro, ligeramente molesta, no podía leer cómodamente si sabía que alguien le prestaba demasiada atención. Se removió incómoda en su silla, suspirando.

Estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran, sí, pero, después de unos días u horas dejaban de hacerlo, y eso le encantaba, era como ser invisible, y no porque fuese tímida o algo por el estilo, simplemente se le hacía mejor, no tener que escuchar los absurdos problemas de los demás ni verse involucrada en innecesarios dramas, su vida no era perfecta ni maravillosa, simplemente aceptable.

Disimuladamente levantó los ojos del renglón que había releído demasiadas veces que podría recitarlo de memoria sólo para encontrarse con una intensa mirada verde desde la otra punta de la biblioteca, se movió un poco y él inmediatamente apartó la vista, pero era demasiado tarde: ya sabía quién era, ahora sólo era cuestión de evitarlo de ahora en adelante, cosa que resultaría increíblemente sencilla, pues nunca lo había visto, recordaría a la perfección si se hubiera topado con un chico con un increíble cabello broncíneo poseedor de una mirada intensa.

Cerró con fuerza el libro al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, sacudiendo la cabeza para liberarse de sus pensamientos, aquellos que evitaba siempre. Una de sus reglas primordiales era no relacionarse mucho con alguien. No. El crear relaciones con personas siempre iban de la mano con el cariño y eso era algo que no podía permitirse ofrecer. Salió de la biblioteca con paso firme, debía de cambiar su rutina y, sino funcionaba, no volver una buena temporada a uno de sus lugares favoritos, abstenerse hasta que estuviera segura de que no se volvería a encontrar con el chico de ojos verdes. Eso sólo le traería problemas, cambiando radicalmente el estilo de vida que tenía desde los seis años.

**(°-°)**

–Hola –abrió los ojos, sorprendida ante el hecho de que alguien se atreviera a hablarle, por lo general los únicos que lo hacían eran Ángela y Ben, pero sus voces no tenían ese timbre sensual y aterciopelado. Parecía como si uno de los personajes de ficción de los libros que leía secretamente hubiese cobrado vida para hablarle.

Suspiró pesadamente, con la esperanza de darle a entender al desconocido que su presencia no era bien recibida, alzó los ojos y se quedó helada.

Quien estaba frente a ella, con una sonrisa torcida, era el chico de los ojos verdes.

Le costó mucho esfuerzo no ponerse de pie y espetar un _¿Qué carajos…?_ por más que se lo mereciera. Eso sería demostrarle que sabía de su existencia y le incomodaba un poco. Aunque tal vez esa palabra no era la adecuada, dado que era un chico guapo. _Demasiado para su propio bien_, pensó.

–Hola –dijo, entornando los ojos.

–Tu rostro se me hacía conocido. ¿No nos hemos visto antes?

Se mordió la lengua para no contestarle como quería. _Yo diría que me has visto antes, ya sabes, cuando me espiabas en la biblioteca. Imbécil, _pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

–Honestamente no lo sé. No soy buena con los rostros –al menos eso no era una mentira, le había sido de ayuda en varias ocasiones, así muchas personas se desalentaban un poco y se iban. Se sorprendió cuando el chico no mostró signos de estar decepcionado. Incluso su sonrisa se amplió.

–No me sorprende, debes de conocer a muchas personas –evitó sonreír con ironía.

_No, en realidad no conozco a mucha gente. Tienes que abrirte, confiar… y yo no puedo._

–Tal vez –miró inconscientemente su reloj, sorprendiéndose porque había pasado casi cinco minutos con el chico desconocido sin aburrirse, sin querer darle una patada en el cráneo para no seguir escuchando tonterías. Era algo _inusual_, aunque no sabía si le gustaba, el chico sí, pero por lo general cuando le gustaba un chico solía buscarlos para satisfacer las necesidades físicas de su cuerpo, porque era mucho más satisfactorio que hacerlo sola. Entonces sí que se abría, pero de una forma diferente–. Debo irme –tampoco mentía para deshacerse de él. Otra novedad, incluso _quería _quedarse para platicar con él. Algo sumamente peligroso–. Hasta la próxima –se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse, recogiendo sus cosas que estaban desperdigadas a su alrededor.

–Edward –la interrumpió su increíble voz, lo miró sorprendida. Era la primera vez que alguien se presentaba, por lo general le preguntaban su nombre por lo que se veía obligada a responder y preguntar lo mismo–. Edward Cullen.

–Oh –su mirada verde no le exigía un nombre. No en realidad. Podría irse y seguir en el anonimato, ¿no era lo que más le gustaba? Pero, ¿_quería_ decírselo? ¿Qué debía decir? ¿_Isabella Swan_? ¿_Isabella Marie Swan_?– Bella Swan –dijo antes de darse cuenta, evitó tocarse los labios, sorprendida, se limitó a dedicarle un seco asentimiento antes de dar media vuelta y huir.

**(°-°)**

–Así que… ¿hiciste un nuevo conocido? –Jake le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero eso hizo que su sonrisa creciera.

–Lo hiciste, y, ¿es un chico? Ya sabes, ¿un chico _guapo_? –sus ojos brillaron con alegría.

–Aléjate –gruñó sin poder evitarlo, provocando que su mejor amigo soltara un silbido por lo bajo.

–Uf, me temo que ya está apartado. ¿Te habló primero? –asintió sin ganas y Jake soltó un suspiro desganado–. Así que le van las chicas, una pena porque debe de estar para comérselo si te estás poniendo territorial –volvió a suspirar, con dramatismo.

–¡Black, Swan! –Sam Uley, el dueño del restaurante, se acercó a ellos con pisadas furiosas– ¡Se supone que les pago para que trabajen! En su descanso podrán ponerse al corriente con sus vidas amorosas. Pero por el momento vayan y atiendan a los clientes –siseó antes de desaparecer, tan rápido como había llegado.

Jacob volvió a suspirar, parecía que era una manía algo irritante.

–Se nota que tiene problemas con Emily –comentó con interés, dándole una ojeada al restaurante donde trabajaban como meseros–. No hay nadie a quien atender porque acabamos de cerrar, pero no se ha dado cuenta. Pobre hombre. Y –volvió a dirigir su atención hacia ella–; ¿me contarás sobre tu nuevo hombre?

Bella negó mientras se alejaba, para dirigirse a la cocina y escapar por unos momentos de su interrogatorio. Solía alejar a la gente con demasiada facilidad, pero Jake era diferente. Se conocían desde que eran chicos, habían crecido juntos, también llegaron al mismo tiempo a Chicago. Aunque eso no evitaba que en algunos momentos tuviera sus recelos. Era algo inevitable.

**(°-°)**

–Piérdete –espetó sin apartar la vista de su libro, aunque, como siempre que sucedía cuando Edward estaba con ella, las letras danzaban en la página, y ella no podía encontrarles sentido, sin importar cuánto se esforzara, aunque nunca dejaba que se notara. Había tenido años de práctica para esconder sus emociones. Excepto de Jacob, era un maldito experto para poder leer a través de ella.

–También es un gusto volver a hablar contigo –respondió él, su voz estaba llena de diversión.

Rodó los ojos, aunque le sorprendía que siguiera intentando hablar con ella, no muchas personas lo hacían, principalmente por ser fría, cortante y sarcástica.

–Y, ¿qué me dices sobre lo que te propuse? –y ahí estaba la cosa más interesante y absurda del mundo: Edward Cullen quería salir con ella. Aunque no había mencionado la palabra _novia_. Obviamente apreciaba su vida, o, sino ya estaría enterrado a miles de metros debajo de la tierra.

–No –respondió, sin mirarlo. Escuchó su resoplido de diversión.

–Vamos, ¿qué puedes perder? Es sólo una salida, y luego haremos lo que se sienta correcto.

Ahora sí que lo miró. Sus ojos verdes la invitaron a perderse en ellos, deseaba decir que sí. _Sí_. Pero sabía que no era lo correcto, sabía que no se daría por vencido, pues, a pesar de los múltiples rechazos recibidos, no había desistido en su propósito de tener una _cita_ con ella. Lo peor era que si seguía así terminaría _accediendo_, porque era lo _deseaba_.

Arqueó una ceja, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, aunque sus ojos sí.

_Malditos ojos expresivos_, pensó, irritada consigo misma por su debilidad por el cobrizo.

–Nunca te rendirás –no era una pregunta, pero había sonado como si lo fuera.

Él esbozó su característica sonrisa torcida que le dedicaba muchas veces a una sola persona: _Bella Swan_. Lo había descubierto hacía unos días, lo que le había provocado un alarmante sentimiento de _alegría_. Sí, podía sonreír de esa forma a los demás, pero nunca como a ella. O eso creía. Esperaba que fuera cierto y no solamente alucinaciones suyas o de Jake, quien, después de mucho insistir, pudo conocerlo a la distancia, muriéndose de ganas por acercarse y conocerlo.

–No.

Suspiró con fastidio y maldijo internamente a Jacob con su estúpida manía de suspirar por cada cosa, al parecer la había contagiado. Después de casi veintiún años de ser su amiga se le había pegado una de sus costumbres.

–Al parecer las mujeres no son las únicas que prefieren a quienes las tratan como mierdas –comentó, con la esperanza de herirlo y que se fuera, sin mirar atrás, sin querer hablarle de nuevo, pero, _¿de verdad quería eso?_ El pensar en no volverlo a ver le provocaba un vacío en el estómago.

Para su alivio, sorpresa e irritación él se limitó a reírse entre dientes.

–Al parecer –repitió, divertido–. Pero me has dado a entender que eres algo _ prohibido_, y todo el mundo sabe que cuando se le prohíben algo se vuelve algo más _deseado_ –la intensidad de su mirada estuvo a punto de hacerla sonrojar.

¡Maldición! ¡Ella no se _sonrojaba_! ¡No desde que era niña!

–Bien –accedió, irritada con él por ser tan endemoniadamente guapo y con ella, por ser tan débil. De mente y cuerpo, pues palpitaba con deseo por tener algo con Edward Cullen, nunca le había pasado eso. _Nunca_. Ni siquiera el hecho de _disfrutar_ de la compañía de alguien más, ni siquiera Ángela o Ben, no cuando estaba la opción de disfrutar un libro. Incluso muchas veces Jacob perdía, sobre todo ante _Cumbres Borrascosas _y _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Pero no Edward.

Y eso la asustaba hasta la muerte.

–Probablemente te irás si comienzo a ser _amable_ contigo –su voz destilaba sarcasmo y arrogancia, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que no se transmitieran en su voz sus miedos.

–Espero que te equivoques –contestó simplemente Edward, agrandando su sonrisa favorita.

Y Bella estuvo de acuerdo con él, aunque lo expresó bufando y murmurando por lo bajo palabras como _idiota_, _iluso_ y algo que sonó como _gracias_, aunque, afortunadamente, Edward no lo escuchó.

**(°-°)**

–Es absurdo, _no _es una historia de amor, yo diría que es de odio.

–Te equivocas. Es _amor_ –insistió Bella, por centésima vez.

Estaban en su departamento, solos, pues Jake había salido con un _amigo_, lo que significaba que pasaría la noche fuera, después de salir por un mes o casi uno, nunca había visto cara a cara a Edward.

–Heathcliff era alguien sumamente egoísta.

–_Amaba_ a Catherine. Y he escuchado que el amor hace a una persona increíblemente egoísta.

Él hizo una mueca.

–El amor es egoísta.

_Es el camino hacia la destrucción. _Corrigió en su mente, pero se mordió la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta, se estaban acercando a terrenos peligrosos.

–Es tarde –soltó, levantándose, ésa era su señal para que se fuera, siempre que sentía que lograba traspasar un poco sus murallas se echaba para atrás, volviéndolas a levantar, aunque cada vez eran un poco más débiles que las anteriores, no faltaba mucho para que su alma quedara al descubierto.

Le aterraba que la llegara a conocer en tan poco tiempo y sin haber tenido sexo.

–Nos vemos mañana –se despidió Edward, sin hacer caso a su brusquedad repentina, parecía haberse acostumbrado y la aceptaba con resignación, no parecía harto, sino decidido a seguir a su lado sin importarle nada.

Murmuró una vaga respuesta hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Se rodeó con los brazos, de forma protectora. Al principio había creído que el deseo por Edward se desvanecería al pasar tiempo con él, pues los chicos con los que se había enrollado eran guapos e idiotas, no pasó mucho para que notara la agilidad de su mente y su sentido del humor. Por primera vez en la vida sentía que había encontrado a alguien a quien valía la pena conservar, alguien de quien podría llegar a _enamorarse_.

Sacudió la cabeza, para sacarse el funesto pensamiento. No. No. _No_. Ella no podría llegar a sentir algo como el _amor_. Era imposible. Probablemente era una fascinación por alguien con un poco de cerebro que la soportaba y que no era Jake.

_Sólo es por su cara bonita, probablemente me aburriré después de que lleguemos al siguiente nivel. Sólo eso. No hay de qué preocuparse._

**(°-°)**

Mordisqueó su labio, preocupada, indecisa, ansiosa y triste. Sumamente triste.

–Hey –miró hacia la imponente figura de Jacob, quien acababa de llegar con una sonrisa enorme–. Sonaste muy preocupada, ¿estás bien? –su mirada estaba llena de preocupación.

–No. No. Nada está bien –logró susurrar con voz queda.

Hacía unos días Edward la había llevado a una cena familiar, donde había conocido a sus hermanos: Emmett y Alice, junto con sus encantadores padres: Esme y Carlisle, su familia era perfecta, no _fingían_ serlo, no había ningún signo de falsedad o infelicidad, eso le había provocado un sobresalto, también el hecho de que parecían _quererla_ solamente por lo que les había contado Edward. Alice había sido de lo más agradable, se había autoproclamado como su amiga. Su primera amiga, en realidad. Incluso salieron _de compras_, por _horas_.

Abrumada por el cariño recibido a grandes escalas bajó demasiado sus defensas hasta llegar a la siguiente fase con Edward. Y había sido algo único, lleno de actos cariñosos que le provocaron unas inmensas ganas de llorar por el cariño a gran escala que estaba recibiendo en poco tiempo, las manos entrelazadas y palabras amorosas susurradas con el más profundo cariño. Cerró los ojos al recordar las sensaciones que solamente Edward era capaz de provocarle.

Lo que más temía se había hecho realidad. Estaba _enamorada_ de Edward Cullen. De forma irrevocable y egoísta. Al principio creyó que podría evitarlo o invertirlo. Hasta que lo vio hablando con una chica falsa, _Tanya_, con su rubia cabellera y cuerpo espectacular. Los celos intensos que sintió la asustaron de tal forma que salió huyendo de aquel lugar como si fuera el mismísimo infierno.

Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que terminar con su relación de raíz. Había sido una pésima idea desde el principio. Horrible, espantosa, por culpa de las necesidades e impulsos de su cuerpo terminó en los brazos de aquello que más temía: enamorarse y tener la necesidad de _entregarse_ a esa persona.

Lo bueno era que Edward no sentía lo mismo por ella, planeaba hacerlo de otra forma hasta que se enteró de una ridícula apuesta entre él y un Newton: hablarle a la famosa antisocial de Swan. Principalmente por el orgullo masculino. Sintió un profundo dolor, pero también alivio. Así la única herida de verdad sería ella, podría sobrevivir, pero él no.

–Necesito tu ayuda, Jake –susurró antes de contarle su plan.

–No –respondió después de que le explicara todo, su mirada oscura estaba llena de comprensión–. No, no, no. ¿Por qué?

–Ya sabes la razón –su voz se volvió un poco tensa, porque le dolía hablar del pasado y Jake era el único que sabía su historia completa.

–Incluso con eso no está bien. Deberías de explicarle porque no es…

–_Por favor_ –suplicó con un nudo en la garganta, lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo, estaba inmóvil, lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlos pero bastante cerca como para poder verlos con claridad–. No quiero terminar como _ellos_.

–¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres?

_No._

–Sí –esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

Jacob suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara antes de reír.

–Gracias, Jake. Sé que no estás de acuerdo con esto, pero es lo mejor. Para él –sus palabras eran incongruentes con sus actos, pues parecían estar coqueteando. Era una suerte que Edward no supiera quien era Jacob, sino su plan tendría que ser con alguien más. Y no quería.

–Parece que quiere venir y golpearme –le informó, Bella soltó una risita falsa, luchando contra las ganas de mirarlo. Porque correría hacia él, lo abrazaría, lo besaría y bajaría sus murallas. Entonces todo estaría arruinado.

_No te ama_, pensó para poder seguir.

–¿Estás segura de…? –pero no dejó que Jake terminara de hablar, rodeó su cuello y lo puso a su altura para poder besarlo. Era algo fácil si cerraba los ojos y creía que era alguien más. Un cobrizo de ojos verdes y sonrisa torcida al que su corazón pertenecía, por ejemplo.

Cuando se separó de su mejor amigo supo que él estaba ahí. A su lado. Lo miró y estuvo a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos, tenía una mirada incrédula y llena de dolor, o tal vez veía eso porque quería verlo.

–Supongo que esto significa que lo nuestro terminó –su voz era similar a la de ella cuando quería alejar a las personas: fría y sarcástica. Se odió a sí misma, pero era lo correcto. Sólo el orgullo de Edward era el que había sido dañado.

–Sí –se limitó a contestar, agarrando la mano de Jake, quien le dio un pequeño apretón, la apoyaría a pesar de que no le gustara la idea–. No prometí exclusividad cuando comenzamos con esta tontería.

–Todo lo que vivimos, ¿fue una tontería para ti? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –notó como el brillo abandonaba su mirada, dejando unas esmeraldas opacas. Titubeó un poco, ¿debería de seguir? Ya no estaba tan segura de que Edward no sentía nada por ella.

_Es el camino hacia la destrucción_, la frase vino acompañada por el recuerdo de una foto de sus padres. Felices.

_Destrucción._

Respiró hondo, dándose valor para terminar lo suyo, rompiendo su corazón en el camino.

–¿Tú que crees? –se sorprendió de que su voz no saliera temblorosa, que sus ojos no acumularan lágrimas. Se felicitó mentalmente por tantos años de práctica–. No dejabas de molestarme y te deseaba, se presentó la ocasión y la aproveché. Pero ya me aburrí –añadió rápidamente, demasiado para poder llegar a ser verdad, pero Edward no lo notó. Pero Jake sí, pero se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de reproche.

–Ya. Entiendo –su voz era sosegada, con un tono de triste resignación, le dedicó una sonrisa triste a Jacob–. Ojalá no se aburra de ti tan rápido. Nos vemos… yo…

–Espero que no –lo cortó con frialdad, luchando para sacar las palabras a través del nudo de su garganta.

Edward se limitó a asentir, de forma seca.

–Hasta pronto.

–Adiós –se dio la vuelta, alejándose a una velocidad normal, como si nada hubiese pasado.

_No_,deseó gritarle; _¡Te amo!_

Pero de sus labios sólo salió una especie de jadeo ahogado. Los brazos de Jacob la arroparon, como antes, cuando tenía una pesadilla y la calmaba con palabras al azar.

–Cariño, ¿qué has hecho?

–Lo correcto –susurró en respuesta, con el corazón roto.

Nunca podría llegar a pertenecerle a nadie, era de Edward. Para siempre. Esperaba que fuera feliz con alguien que no fuera sinónimo de destrucción. Como ella.

Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><em>Cha chán<em>**  
><strong>

_Gracias por leer :D y espero que te haya gustado Aid4.  
><span>_

_Si tienen comentarios, sugerencias, shalalá, pueden hacerlo. Oh, y como cuasi no me gustan los finales de este tipo tengo en mente otro capítulo que podría considerarse como un... final alternativo :p_

_Oh, y disculpen cualquier falla, si es muy espantosa no duden en hacérmelo saber ;D_

_Nos leemos_

_Missannie_

_p.d. Con las canciones me basé unas en el ritmo, otras en la melodía_


	2. Dropping Rain

_Disclaimer: Si yo fuera dueña de todo esto... alguien ya me habría dado un tomatazo xD sólo puedo adjudicarme la trama_

* * *

><p><em>Aclaración: Es un capítulo intermedio en el que decidí explicar la razón por la cual Bella hizo lo que hizo.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Canciones recomendadas:<em>

_Dropping Rain - Kim Tae Wood_

_No Love - Simple Plan_

_You ruin me - The Veronicas_

* * *

><p><strong>Try<strong>

**.**

**Bella**

–¿Estás bien?

Miró los ojos angustiados de Jake.

_Tengo el corazón roto, ¿se puede estar bien con eso?_

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pero para Jacob fue suficiente.

–Deberías ir con él y explicárselo, merece saber la verdad y que decida si quiere permanecer a tu lado o no y…

–No –lo interrumpió bruscamente–. No. _No_. Es un amor de adolescente, se evaporará después de un tiempo.

–Vi su rostro, cariño, siente lo mismo que tú. Y lamento decirte que no pareces alguien que tenga un "corazón roto" por un amor adolescente. No.

–Jacob, prométeme una cosa –lo miró fijamente–. No lo busques ni le expliques nada. O desapareceré y ni siquiera tú podrás encontrarme.

Él saltó y silbó por lo bajo.

–Yo no –miró la expresión de su rostro y suspiró–. Ya no pienso hacerlo.

–Vete –miró la puerta de su cuarto–. He tenido suficiente de ti por hoy, prometo no matarme, no lo hice ni siquiera hace mucho –sonrió con pesar y Jacob volvió a suspirar.

–Bien, pero estaré viendo televisión, si me necesitas por cualquier cosa no dudes en buscarme.

Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y él se fue. Bella se lo agradeció y se tumbó en su cama, sin importarle que todavía tuviera puesta su ropa, por suerte hoy no se había maquillado. Cerró los ojos y trató, con éxito, no soñar con Edward, pero fue peor, mucho peor, porque soñó con Forks. Y con sus padres.

**(°-°)**

_Espió por la puerta entreabierta, tratando de no hacer ruido para que no notaran que había llegado de la escuela, por suerte ellos no iban por ella, gracias a que la señora Green, que vivía en la misma calle, recogía a su hijo, pero ella no le hablaba tanto como para considerarlo su amigo. El único que tenía era Jacob._

_Aguantó la respiración cuando escuchó pisadas, pero respiró con alivio cuando sonó un portazo, eso significaba que la pelea había terminado, Charlie probablemente estaba en la sala o en el baño, arreglándose para ir a trabajar y Reneé en la habitación, llorando o gritando. _

_Respiró hondo para darse valor y entrar, despacio, con cuidado, hasta el momento nunca le habían hecho nada, pero probablemente eso no duraría, ¿cuánto tiempo tardarían en aparecer los golpes? _

_–__Isabella –ahogó un grito y se obligó a mirar a Charlie, tenía una sonrisa, aunque sabía que era falsa, casi siempre lo eran, sólo podía confiar cuando las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos aparecían–. No te escuché llegar._

_Se mordió la lengua para no responder como quería, probablemente eso atraería su atención y las peleas serían ya de tres, nadie sabía sobre eso. Excepto Jacob aunque ella no se lo había dicho, estaban en su habitación cuando una pelea comenzó, así que tuvo que explicárselo. Y él seguía guardando el secreto. También por eso no tenía amigos, eso significaba invitarlos a casa._

_–__Sí –respondió sin sonreír. Las sonrisas no significaban lo mismo bajo ya, eran una máscara para hacer creer que eran una familia perfecta, unida, sin peleas–. La señora Green fue muy amable._

_Charlie asintió de forma ausente, se ajustó la pistola en el cinto y ella evitó temblar o salir corriendo, eso sólo serviría para que la reprendieran. Ya sabía cuál era su papel: ser la perfecta hija callada, obediente, que no se acurrucaba en su cama cuando comenzaban los gritos, que tenía una familia amorosa y era feliz._

_–__Lo sé –él caminó hacia la puerta–. Nos vemos después –abrió la puerta– ¡Te amo! –gritó lo suficientemente alto como para que los vecinos escucharan, Bella evitó rodar los ojos cuando escuchó la respuesta de Reneé._

_Te amo, siempre decían eso. Y no eran palabras huecas, lo decían en serio, así como se lo decían a ella._

_Subió cuidadosamente los escalones hasta llegar a la recámara principal, su casa no era muy grande, pues el que Charlie fuera jefe de policía no generaba grandes riquezas, al menos no en Forks._

_–__Marie –saludó Reneé con los ojos llorosos cuando ella abrió la puerta. No dijo nada sobre el nombre. Ella era Isabella o Marie, sólo Jacob tenía permiso para llamarla Bella, era alguien confiable que no fingía, que sabía la verdad–. ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?_

_Murmuró una respuesta vaga que le bastó, aunque dudaba que se interesara como siempre en ella después de una pelea. No intentó decirle que lo dejara, no servía. Y ni siquiera sabía quién de los dos era el más afectado, cuando Charlie se quedaba lucía igual de desconsolado que Reneé. Y a ambos se les iluminaba el rostro cuando el otro aparecía._

_No podían dejarlo porque hacerlo los destruiría más que seguir con su relación._

_–__¿Por qué? –susurró con voz queda, pero ella la escuchó. Lo supo porque se puso seria._

_–__Porque nos amamos –su tono de voz era firme–. Y el amor es lo más valioso que tenemos._

_"__Parece que el amor sólo sirve para destruirte" pensó, pero no dijo nada. Porque aquello terminaría en una disputa que las heriría más de lo que ya estaban._

_–__Sé buena niña y lávate –Reneé esbozó una sonrisa pequeña–. En un momento bajaré y podrás ayudarme a preparar la comida. ¿Qué quieres comer?_

_Se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a salir de su habitación, quería huir, pero no sabía cuándo ni cómo._

**(°-°)**

_Estaba en su rincón de siempre, observando sin que se notara, todos creían que estaba dormida, como una niña de seis años debería. Pero ella no._

_–__Fue una tragedia –se escuchó la voz de la señora Green, por suerte sólo estaba ella y la abuela Marie–. Dicen que Isabella lo presenció todo, pobrecilla._

_–__Sí. Fue algo brutal –la voz ronca de la abuela Marie le indicó que estaba reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, ella nunca lo hacía en presencia de alguien más, pero probablemente sólo lo hacía por Charlie, todos sabían que siempre había odiado a Reneé, aunque nadie le reprochaba nada. Ni siquiera ella._

_–__Pero, ¿desde cuándo…? Siempre creímos que eran la familia perfecta._

_Al principio lo eran, luego comenzaron los silencios hoscos, después las peleas, seguido por los golpes por parte de ambos y, por último, los disparos. Abrió mucho los ojos, era peor cuando los cerraba, las imágenes aparecían vívidamente detrás de sus párpados. Sí, había visto todo, pero no iba a decir nada, así la dejarían en paz._

_–__No lo sé –la abuela Swan no mentía, sólo Jacob y ella sabían todo._

_–__¿Por qué?_

_–__¿Por qué crees? –su voz se volvió desdeñosa– Porque se amaban –lo dicho por Reneé sonaba como si hubiesen matado a alguien, algo no muy alejado de la realidad._

_–__Pero cuando eran jóvenes… ¡no puedo creerlo! –la pobre señora Green seguía sonando incrédula– ¡Estaban muy enamorados!_

_–__Ahí tienes la respuesta, mujer, su amor fue su condena. Eso los mató. Sobretodo el de Reneé –su voz escupió su nombre con odio–. Destructivo. En parte era el amor por Isabella. Ella también tiene la culpa, probablemente si no la hubieran tenido lo hubiera convencido para que se separara de esa mujer a tiempo y seguiría vivo._

_–__¡No puede estar hablando en serio!_

_–__¡Hablo muy en serio!_

_Fue todo lo que pudo soportar, corrió escaleras arriba, sin ser vista, los sollozos se volvieron incontrolables y violentos cuando llegó a su habitación._

_En parte habían muerto por el amor que le profesaban. La abuela Swan no solía mentir. Era sincera aunque lo que dijera no fuera lindo o educado._

_Ahora había aprendido varias cosas y nunca las olvidaría. Primero: el amor era el camino hacia la destrucción. Segundo: no debía enamorarse. Tercero: era alguien que provocaba desgracias a quien la amara, así que tampoco debía permitir que alguien sufriera el destino de Charlie y Reneé. Si el amor era destructivo era peor cuando alguien la amaba._

**(°-°)**

Abrió los ojos y se encontró rodeada por los brazos de Jacob, aunque por un momento deseó que fueran los de Edward, pero eso no sería posible. No más.

Se desperezó.

–¿Cómo estás? –Jake tenía una mirada preocupada. Ella no le preguntó nada, sabía que él siempre se dormía en su cama abrazándola cuando tenía un mal sueño. La despertaba y platicaban, algunas veces lo recordaba y otras no, como en esa ocasión.

–Mejor que ayer –mintió.

–No lo creo. Cuando fue lo de Charlie y Reneé estabas igual. Pero no cuando murió la ogra Swan –el apodo de su abuela casi la hizo sonreír.

–Nunca lloré su muerte –no mentía, había vivido con ella por diez largos años en los que confirmó que el amor sólo destruía, la abuela Swan se lo recordaba diario y siempre le hacía saber que detestaba cuidarla, el parecido con Reneé la enfadaba. Sólo lo hacía por Charlie, gracias al cielo se parecía un _poco_ a él, si no probablemente la hubiese entregado a un orfanato.

–Nadie lo hizo –le aseguró Jake con un bostezo–. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Mordisqueó su labio, hablar con él siempre le ayudaba, pero _quería_ que alguien más la escuchara. Pero eso significaría confianza, cariño… y anhelaba que Edward lo hiciera.

Sacudió la cabeza con fiereza, Jake suspiró haciéndola reír desganadamente, nunca le quitaría esa maña. Y, en el fondo, lo agradecía profundamente.

**(°-°)**

El otoño siempre le había gustado, mirar cómo las hojas caían lentamente, pisarlas cuando creía que nadie la miraba… Pero ahora se limitaba a mirar un tronco nudoso frente a ella con el rostro inexpresivo.

Entonces sintió como alguien se sentaba junto a ella, se giró lentamente, segura de que era Jacob, pero el suspiro de resignación murió cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba a su lado, con una mirada llena de reproche.

Alice Cullen.

* * *

><p><em>Dudá<em>

_Gracias por leer._

_Bueno, en sí la historia puede tener un final dramático y algo trágico, pero no soy muy fan de eso, amo los finales cursis aunque no me opongo a un poco de drama. Así que el siguiente es el último y viene con final feliz :D pero si gustan pueden quedarse sólo con los dos capítulos._

_Y perdón si todo suena irreal pero así lo imaginé, si hay algún error garrafal en la redacción u ortográfica no duden en hacérmelo saber_

_Nos leemos_

_Missannie Ü_


	3. Someday

_Disclaimer: Ni el universo ni los personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

><p><em>Aclaración: He hecho una lista de reproducción con las canciones que recomiendo para poder leer la historia n.n ya saben, ponen el acostumbrado youtube punto lo demás <em>_**/playlist?list=PLRozRov9es-rBlcJQzAoZU_yOUgY_Md6P **__de todas formas dejaré el link en mi perfil. Además de que éste es un pequeño extra del punto de vista de Edward ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Canciones recomendadas:<em>

_Someday - Marisa Sukosol Numphakdi_

* * *

><p><strong>Try<strong>

**.**

**Edward**

Ahí estaba, otra vez, mirando con demasiada concentración el libro, sus ojos se deslizaban a través de la página al igual que sus dedos cuando encontraba una parte que le gustaba. Mordió su labio con fuerza para evitar reírse, lo que provocó que él sonriera. Era tan hermosa aunque tratara de pasar desapercibida.

Dudó, ¿sería ese un buen momento para acercarse y hablarle?

Ya no se trataba simplemente por la apuesta que había hecho con Mike sobre acercársele y acostarse con ella. Podría haberlo hecho de una forma sencilla, pues había escuchado que la chica tenía sus aventuras con cualquier chico que fuera guapo y él sabía que estaba _más allá_ de ser un buen partido, o eso le hacían creer las miradas lujuriosas que lo incomodaban a donde quiera que iba.

Por desgracia no tenía la suficiente confianza que Emmett, mucho menos después de que Lauren lo dejara por no poder ser lo _bastante bueno_ para estar con ella, aunque, al parecer, Tyler sí que lo era. El encontrarlos juntos en la cama había sido una forma muy clara para demostrar su punto. Suerte que Alice no sabía la versión completa sino en este momento estaría en juicio acusada de homicidio, o, como prefería decir ella, de _zorracidio._

De pronto ella se levantó, inmediatamente bajó los ojos al libro que había agarrado al azar. Se maldijo mentalmente al notar que su libro estaba al revés, pero ella pareció no notarlo, pues no miró en su dirección, se sintió ligeramente decepcionado por ello a la vez que aliviado, llevaba unos días haciendo lo mismo, espiándola para acercarse a ella. Pero su propósito había dado un giro repentino después de mirarla por unas horas.

No era como las otras chicas y eso fue lo primero que lo cautivó. Normalmente las chicas trataban de llamar la atención, pero no ella, no vestía únicamente de color negro, como aquellas que se esforzaban para pasar desapercibidas, su ropa era sencilla y cómoda, tenía un rostro en forma de corazón, una melena castaña que parecía ser extremadamente suave, acompañado por unos ojos profundos ojos color chocolate.

Enterró el rostro en sus manos, suspirando.

Era un idiota. Lo sabía, ¿cómo podía sentirse cautivado por alguien con quien nunca había cruzado una palabra? No sabía su nombre, saber que le decían _antisocial Swan_ no contaba _para nada_. Observar a la distancia no contaba como _conocerla_, saber que significaba cada uno de los gestos que hacía al leer tampoco. En realidad sonaba un poco _acosador_.

Gruñó.

Estaba pensando seriamente en ir con Mike y decirle que había ganado la apuesta, luego volver y conocerla simplemente por el placer de hacerlo y no porque estuviera _obligado_, aunque no sentía eso, en absoluto.

**(°-°)**

–Es tarde –Bella se alejó de él y evitó suspirar, reprimió una sonrisa, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos se le había pegado su pequeña maña de suspirar. Aunque fuera un hábito muy poco masculino

–Nos vemos mañana –se despidió, ella murmuró algo que sonó a _hastamañana_, no intentó besarla, supo que otra vez se había escondido de nuevo tras sus murallas, aunque sospechaba que estaban más débiles que cuando comenzó su relación, se dirigió a la puerta y salió, cerrando con suavidad tras de sí.

Había conseguido mucho más de lo que esperaba en tan poco tiempo, la diferencia era que sus sentimientos por ella habían aumentado hasta el punto de casi afirmar que estaba _enamorado_, era por eso que soportaba sus silencios cortantes, porque sabía que escondía _algo_ y que se lo diría cuando llegara el momento, también porque estaba casi seguro de que lo _amaba_.

Esbozó una sonrisa ligera, tenía planeado llevarla a conocer a su familia dentro de poco, todos querían conocerla, especialmente Alice, probablemente eso ayudaría para que fuera menos reservada y su relación tuviera un gran avance.

**(°-°)**

Estaba seguro de que tenía una sonrisa que lo hacía ver como un completo idiota, muchos de sus compañeros se lo habían hecho notar a lo largo de la mañana, pero no se había ofendido, porque la causante de eso era _Bella_.

Se dirigió felizmente al lugar donde habían acordado verse.

Hacía unos días había pasado al siguiente nivel con ella, lo que sintió en esos momentos todavía lo desbordaba, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que su corazón era exclusivamente de ella, aunque aún no se lo había dicho, incluso él seguía sin creérselo, ¿era posible enamorarse en tan poco tiempo?

Sí, era así y probablemente eso lo convertía en un idiota, pero, ¡qué demonios! Podría apostar a que era el idiota más feliz del universo, su sonrisa aumentó de tamaño cuando la vio a lo lejos, pero se detuvo y su sonrisa se congeló cuando notó que estaba acompañada por un tipo al que nunca había visto. Moreno, musculoso y alto.

Dudó, ¿debía acercarse? ¿Irse? No sabía si tenía que tener celos o no, estaban riendo, así que, posiblemente él fuera el famoso Jacob, quien Bella decía, era su mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de razón.

O tal vez no fuera él, uno no coquetea con el chico al que consideras un hermano, ¿o sólo eran imaginaciones suyas?

Sus dudas desaparecieron cuando Bella lo jaló hacía sí y lo besó de una forma apasionada, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y comenzó a caminar en su dirección de forma automática. Cada paso que daba parecía que le costaba enormemente, pero de todas formas llegó hasta su altura justo en el momento en que se separaban.

Sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. Entonces ella lo miró, sus ojos eran insondables.

–Supongo que esto significa que lo nuestro terminó –su voz sonó fría a sus oídos, pero esperaba que ella lo negara.

–Sí –contestó con indiferencia y su corazón palpitó dolorosamente–. No prometí exclusividad cuando comenzamos con esta tontería.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos ante ese ataque verbal.

–Todo lo que vivimos, ¿fue una tontería para ti? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Ella titubeó un poco y en su corazón idiota comenzó a crecer la esperanza.

Probablemente toda aquella locura tendría una explicación. Sólo eso.

–¿Tú que crees? –Su voz era plana–. No dejabas de molestarme y te deseaba, se presentó la ocasión y la aproveché. Pero ya me aburrí.

_Idiota, iluso, imbécil, no te ama, nunca lo hizo, sólo fuiste un juego, un pasatiempo, entonces… ¿por qué no comienzas a odiarla? Oh, sí, porque yo sí la amo. Como un idiota en su máximo esplendor._

–Ya. Entiendo –hizo un enorme esfuerzo para que su voz no temblara, pero no pudo disimular la tristeza, miró al chico que estaba a su lado, quien la tomaba de la mano y parecía ligeramente incómodo–. Ojalá no se aburra de ti tan rápido –volvió a mirarla, no directamente, eso lo hería como si mirara fijamente al sol–. Nos vemos… yo…

–Espero que no –lo cortó con frialdad.

Asintió de forma seca.

_No. No. No._

–Hasta pronto.

–Adiós –se dio la vuelta, alejándose a una velocidad normal, como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque quería volver y abrazarla, besarla, demostrarle su amor como si no hubiese un mañana.

Convirtió su mano en un puño, eso no iba a ser posible.

¿Cómo había estado tan ciego para auto-convencerse de que era lo suficientemente bueno para ella?

Al parecer los finales felices sólo estaban destinados para suceder en las películas o novelas y, si llegaban a pasar en la vida real, él nunca sería parte de esa historia.

_Idiota enamorado._

* * *

><p><em>Hola<em>

_Gracias por leer n.n y perdonen si quedó algo/mucho/poco dramático ewe_

_Espero que les haya gustado y lamento la demora, principalmente es porque comencé clases y salgo a las dos, pero, por desgracia, son dos horas de camino de mi casa a la escuela... así que últimamente he estado un poco... hum... liada para poder volver a acomodarme con mi nuevo horario n_n_

_También lamento que éste no sea el último capítulo, pero tenía tantas ganas de escribir sobre Edward que no lo pude resistir, la buena noticia es que he avanzado dicho capítulo y estoy bien decidida a que tenga final feliz. Lamento si las canciones son un poco raras (mi hermana se ha quejado de eso, dice... "¿Quién tiene canciones tailandesas en su celular?"), pero es lo que hay :3 y mejor me detengo porque es posible que la nota salga más larga que el capítulo :v_

_¡Si ven un error garrafal no duden en hacérmelo saber! ¡Gracias a quienes agregaron a favoritos, alertas y quienes se tomaron la molestia de reviwear!_

_Espero leerles pronto_

_Missannie_


	4. Run To You

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo la trama puede ser adjudicada como mía._

* * *

><p><em>Aclaración: Capítulo dedicado a Tade.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Canciones recomendadas:<em>

_La primera nevada - Kang Sung Min_

_Love Too Much - Yoon Gun_

_Don't Forget Me - Huh Gak_

_Day, Month, Year - Jeab Wattana_

_She is - Clazziquai_

_Are you still waiting - Hee Young_

_Run To You - Lasse Lindh_

* * *

><p><strong>Try<strong>

**.**

**Bella**

–¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, Bella? –Alice habló por fin, después de diez minutos de silencio que se le hicieron eternos.

La miró entre su cabello, que se había convertido en una cortina castaña que le permitía ver sin ser vista.

–Y no te escondas –la regañó en un tono más suave, tirando suavemente de un mechón con una dulzura que no merecía.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó por fin.

–¿Qué crees? Tratar de entenderte, por todo lo sagrado, sé que amas a Edward. Y ni te atrevas a negarlo, mi hermano es un ciego cuando se trata de tus sentimientos hacia él, todo por como lo trató Lauren, le dejó unas inseguridades horribles que esconde demasiado bien, pero no puede hacerlo ni conmigo ni con mamá.

Dudó.

–Yo…

–No, déjame terminar, en el poco tiempo que te conozco te he llegado a tener cariño. Hablo en serio –añadió ante su mirada incrédula–. Todos nosotros en realidad.

–¿Por qué no me estás insultando? Deberías odiarme. Toda tu familia en realidad.

–Probablemente, pero no puedo. Obligué a Edward a contarme qué había pasado y no lo entiendo. Si hubiese sido una tontería absurda desde el primer momento ahorita deberías de estar en cama en cama, no deambulando por aquí, con una mirada llena de tristeza. Se ve a leguas que tienes el corazón roto. Edward está igual que tú. Todos lo hemos notado, pero sólo yo sé la verdad. Los demás creen que tuvieron una pelea.

No respondió, suspiró pesadamente.

–Deberían de saber la verdad.

–¿Qué verdad? No es lo que le dijiste a Edward. ¿No somos amigas, Bella? ¿Por qué no confías en mí? ¿Por qué usaste a Jacob para deshacerte de mi hermano?

Le dedicó una mirada asombrada.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Honestamente era una suposición, sólo eso. Pero justo ahora me lo acabas de confirmar.

–Yo…

–Bella –su tono era serio–. Si sigues empeñada en no decir nada y dejar que Edward crea esa mentira comenzaré a detestarte, ¿cómo es posible que alguien pueda causar semejante dolor para ella misma y quienes ama sin hacer nada?

–Porque mi amor destruye –susurró temblorosamente.

Alice frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué dirías algo como eso? Sí, es posible que algunas personas ofrezcan un amor destructivo, posesivo, demandante y desgastante, pero no tú. Si fuera así no estaría aquí. Y tú tampoco. Es la última vez que te lo preguntaré, Isabella Swan, ¿cuál es la razón por la cual hayas hecho lo que hiciste?

Suspiró, podría quedarse en silencio, entonces probablemente sería la última vez que vería a Alice, al menos que la buscara, sólo que esta vez la detestaría, o trataría de hacerlo, igual que todo el clan Cullen. Por hacer sufrir a Edward intencionalmente. Entonces lo ayudarían a superarla, ¿y luego qué? ¿Encontraría a alguien más a quien amar? ¿La olvidaría verdaderamente? ¿O se convertiría en una persona que dudaría al momento de enamorarse?

Cerró con fuerza los ojos.

–Vamos a mi departamento. No creo que éste sea el lugar adecuado para contártelo.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, aliviada. Asintió y ambas se pusieron de pie.

**(°-°)**

–Bella, ¿cómo pudiste pensar eso? ¡Tú no eres sinónimo de destrucción!

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

–No lo sé, ahora no estoy tan segura, pero era pequeña, mis padres murieron cuando tenía seis y la abuela Swan no dejaba de repetirlo, ni siquiera cuando estaba moribunda –hipó–. ¿Sabes que me dijo que podría haber vivido más? Pero gastó mucho en mantenerme, así que no pudo pagar el tratamiento a tiempo. Yo provoqué su muerte, igual que la de mis padres.

–Eso no es cierto, Isabella –se volvieron para ver entrar a Jacob, con el semblante sombrío–. La ogra Swan era una maldita bruja amargada, probablemente fue la que provocó las peleas entre tus padres, en primer lugar. No tú. Te amaban –se acercó y le tomó las manos con delicadeza–. Si no, ¿por qué hui contigo cuando me lo propusiste? ¿Por qué sigo aquí, apoyándote y queriéndote?

Sollozó.

–Porque eres un idiota.

–Lo soy, pero te quiero.

–Eso te convierte en el rey de los idiotas.

–Sí, pero me ganas, Bells –le secó una lágrima–. Lo amas y él a ti, ¿por qué te empeñas en romperlo y destrozarlo? ¿En serio es lo correcto? Mirándote ahora no lo creo. Y apuesto a que Edward no está mejor.

Alice negó frenéticamente.

–Está destrozado, ya ni siquiera toca el piano.

Bella se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

–Soy un monstruo –suspiró–. Eso es lo que soy.

–Odio cuando te desprecias –masculló Jacob–. Lo serás si no hablas con él pronto, Isabella. Búscalo. Explícale todo y que él decida si quiere seguir contigo o no.

Tembló.

–Pero…

–No puedo estar aquí sin abofetearte para que entres en razón –Jake se levantó y salió con rapidez.

Alice suspiró.

–Estoy de acuerdo con él. Lo mejor sería que buscaras a mi hermano.

–¿Y si no…?

–Es Edward –dijo con cariño, como si eso lo explicara todo–. Y te ama. Piénsalo. Espero verte pronto, Bella –esbozó una sonrisa, saliendo con más delicadeza que su mejor amigo momentos antes.

Ella suspiró con fuerza, pero supo que no tardaría en buscarlo.

**(°-°)**

Se arrebujó mejor en el abrigo que llevaba puesto, mirándolo. Estaba como lo recordaba, aunque sabía que su sonrisa y mirada estaban apagadas.

_Idiota._

Mordisqueó su labio inferior para darse valor y hablarle.

_Hoy sí, hoy sí._ Repitió, como llevaba haciéndolo durante toda la semana. _Deja de ser tan cobarde. Sólo acércate y explícale todo._

_Pero… ¿y si me odia?_

_De todas formas merece saber la verdad._

_¿Y si me sigue odiando?_

_¿Es posible llegar a odiar a alguien por quien llegaste a sentir mucho cariño?_

_Sí, ¿acaso no has leído las novelas o visto series o películas? Pasa todo el tiempo. Un ejemplo claro es lo que pasó con Angela y Tyler, él la engañó._

_¿Acaso no estás también engañándolo?_

_Pero Angela encontró a Ben y son muy felices ahora._

_Es distinto tu caso y el de ella._

–¿Bella? –interrumpió su debate interior cuando escuchó _su_ voz. Alzó la mirada y estaba frente a ella, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

–¿Qué haces aquí?

_¡Di algo rápido!_

–Yo… erg… –masculló, sin saber qué decir, eso nunca le había pasado y era sumamente vergonzoso. Y, para mejorar, se estaba ruborizando. ¡Ruborizando! Cuando se suponía que no era ya la misma niña tímida de Forks que se sonrojaba por cualquier motivo.

La mirada de Edward se apagó más.

–Si no quieres volver a verme deberías evitar los lugares que suelo frecuentar –le dolía escuchar la frialdad en su voz–. Aunque dentro de poco ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso –murmuró–. Es mejor así, ¿no crees? ¿No es lo que quieres? –preguntó antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse.

¿Lo que quería? ¿El creía que ella no quería volver a verlo jamás? ¿Qué lo odiaba tanto? ¿Qué no le dolería?

–¡Edward! –gritó, pero él no se detuvo ni se giró, aunque su paso se volvió un poco vacilante, lo que le animó a gritar de nuevo su nombre, pero, al recibir la misma respuesta que antes, corrió hasta detenerse frente a él, quien la miraba un tanto perplejo– ¡No sabes lo que quiero!

Sus ojos llamearon.

–¡Yo tampoco! Mierda, Bella. Deja de jugar conmigo, si no quieres estar conmigo no vengas, no hagas que la esperanza crezca, para luego destruirla cruelmente.

–Nunca has sido un juego.

Él bufó.

–Lo has demostrado estupendamente –replicó con sarcasmo–. Ahora tengo que…

–Edward, por favor, escúchame, necesito decirte… explicarte todo. Por favor. Luego puedes seguir odiándome –suplicó, con la respiración entrecortada.

Él la miró durante un largo rato, segundos que se le hicieron dolorosamente eternos. ¿Acaso Alice se habría equivocado respecto a su hermano?

–No te odio –suspiró, por fin–. No podría aunque significara salvar mi vida, Bella.

Estuvo a punto de sollozar de alivio.

**(°-°)**

Lo miró, pero él seguía sin decir nada. Estaba inmóvil, a excepción de los labios, los cuales movía pero ella era incapaz de descifrar las palabras que articulaba silenciosamente.

–¿Edward? –susurró, cuando el silencio se le hizo insoportable.

La miró.

–Isabella.

El aliento se le atoró en la garganta por aquella respuesta.

–¿Me odias?

–Nunca podría odiarte, Isabella.

–Entonces… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué me llamas Isabella?

–¿Por qué Bella?

Respiró hondo.

–Odio que me llamen Isabella o Marie, pero no podría cambiarme el nombre aunque quisiera –bajó la mirada–. A pesar de todo… eran mis padres, Jacob era el único que me llamaba así, antes y después de lo que pasó. El único que sigue conmigo a pesar de todo.

Él sonrío dulcemente.

–¿Y yo? ¿Puedo llamarte Bella? Porque, a pesar de lo que acabas de contarme, quiero seguir a tu lado.

–Edward…

–No sé cómo pudiste pensar que llegaría a odiarte o cómo es posible que alguien como tú sea capaz de destruir a las personas de una forma tan grotesca –le secó una lágrima–. Te amo. Estoy aliviado de que le hicieras caso a Alice y Jacob, aunque un poco celoso porque hablaste con mi hermana antes que conmigo. Pero te perdono –le besó la punta de la nariz–. Porque eso es lo que haces con la persona que adoras, Bella. Tratas de protegerla, quieres ser egoísta, pero, al mismo tiempo, quieres que todo el mundo la conozca. Que sepa lo afortunado que eres. Que imaginen un poco lo feliz que puedes llegar a ser gracias a ella.

–Edward… Yo… te amo.

Su sonrisa torcida apareció, junto con el brillo de sus orbes esmeraldas.

–Lo sé, Bella, y será un placer para mí demostrarte cada día que te amo –se inclinó repentinamente y la cargó, arrancándole un jadeo–. En realidad, estoy dispuesto a comenzar ahora –le dedicó una sonrisa llena de picardía antes de unir sus labios en un beso arrebatador, lleno de promesas y amor.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Bueno y así llegamos al final de esta historia :)_

_Espero que les haya gustado el final y lamento demasiado la demora (creo que muchas estarán algo decepcionadas porque no hay lemon). Siento un poco que los personajes se salgan de contexto (un poco, demasiado...), pero es lo que hay._

_¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leer, agregar a alertas y favoritos! ¡También gracias a las que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar (en especial tú, Tade, eres increíble)_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Missannie_

_p.d. La lista de reproducción ha sido actualizada *voz de robot* así que, si gustan, pueden echarle una ojeada o como se les diga. Y lamento si las canciones se les hacen medio raras... por cierto, los nombres de los capítulos son de las canciones esenciales :D_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
